The Monstrosities of High School
by agr8grace
Summary: Max and his family have never really lost their monster side, just learned to control them. And when he starts high school, how will he lead a double life with no one finding out?
1. Prologue

**This is just an idea that I had and I know that this isn't the most popular movie, so I'm not sure if anyone will read it. You don't really need to have seen the movie to understand, the basics is that there was a family that got cursed and turned into fictional monsters but in the end they got turned back into humans.**

**I own nothing**

It has been years since the curse was "lifted", but unknown to us at the time was our monster side could still slip out. At first it was only when we were very upset or sad or any kind of negative emotion but it soon moved on to all emotions. People often whisper about the emotionless family but we don't respond to their rumors because that could cause emotion. We learned to control it enough to show emotions again, but we still do it most of the time as a precaution. We also learned to change back and forth at will but it takes a lot of energy and concentration.

Oh my, where are my manners? I should introduce myself. My name is Max and I'm a werewolf. My mother is a vampire named Emma and my father is Frank, our local Frankenstein, my 100% annoying sister Fay is a mummy, and finally me, a werewolf as I previously mentioned. And today is my first day of high school.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that it took awhile and I can't promise how long it will take to get the rest of the chapters out, but I can promise to try. Also, I'm home-schooled so I might get somethings about the school wrong. Just bear with me.**

As I walk into the hallways of the high school, I already hear as the whispers start.

"Is that…?"

"Be careful."

"Watch out."

They do realize that whispering isn't one of their strong points, right? Like how dumb do you have to be to think I can't hear you?

I mean, I understand. I haven't been to school since… well I don't even know.

But whatever, they aren't my concern, not if I want to stay human. Even the slightest bit of emotion might set me off. Most likely not, but you never know. Also, as you may have guessed, my people skills are a bit rusty.

Anyway, I look at my schedule. Math first.

I pull out my textbook and shove the rest in my locker as the bell is ringing.

I find the room and sit down in the back, giving everyone plenty of room to stay away from me. Everyone takes the opportunity.

Everyone but one.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?"

He just had to sit next to me.

Had to ask if he could be next to me.

No one is within 15 feet of me.

No one talked to me at all.

Everybody is clearly unsettled, if not afraid of me.

I can't decide if he is the bravest person I've met, or the dumbest.

"No, no one is sitting there."

"Thanks!" he smiled at me. "I'm Andrew, but you can call me Andy. I'm new in town and kinda nervous. But you seem nice enough."

Yep, definitely the dumbest.

At least the other kids will set him straight soon enough. I mean, they are already sending warning looks that Andy is either ignoring or doesn't notice.

It would be nice to have a friend, though…

No. I can't. I know I can't.

Then why-

Just then the teacher comes in and we have to start class.

And that is how my first day of school in years started, but that was just the beginning.

In math I don't say a word, even when the teacher calls on me. I know all the answers, sure, but- you know what? I've already made my point clear about staying emotionless and how I haven't been around many people and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture.

After that, Andy follows me out in the hall, but luck is with me as we don't have the next class together.

He waves goodbye and I give him a forced smile. Good riddance.

I grab my books and head to class.

The rest of classes went by up until lunch, when, lo and behold, Andy McSmiles shows up.

Asking about my classes, did I have a good summer break, ect. I reply with the simple nod or shake of my head at max and finally he gives up and focuses on eating.

After that more boring classes that I could easily ace. Luckily I only have math, lunch, PE with Andy, but those alone are enough to give me a headache.

I went home that day thinking on how I could avoid Andy when I ran into the class bully. He didn't see me, probably because he and his minions- excuse me, friends- were beating the shit out of a kid. It was someone I had never seen before, and he kind of looked familiar. Call me heartless but I wanted to just get out of here, and if something happened, no one had to know I was ever here.

Alas, luck was not on my side.

The kid saw me and cried out for help, which of course alerted the bullies. Stupid kid.

"Hey, freak, come here."

Needless to say, I got out of there. They were chasing me but I was able to lose them. Oh, and the other kid got away, too.

Sure, my first day was hectic, but it only got worse from there.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day everyone was looking at me. What else is new? But this, this was different. They looked confused and almost grateful. Huh, maybe Andy will know, not that I care, but he'll probably tell me anyway.

Speaking of, he ran up to me as I was putting away my things and getting ready for classes. And then a weird thing happened. He was thanking me. I started actually listening so I could some context on what was going on.

"-scared out of his life, then you-er, he didn't know who you were, but you lead them away, and just thank you so much! And-"

"Hold up," I say "What the heck are you going on about?"

"My brother! He was getting beaten up and you saved him!"

Oh, so _that's _why that kid looked familiar. Huh, I hadn't really thought about what happened, but now I almost feel bad for not thinking about him. The keyword there, almost. As I can't, or rather won't feel anything. Ugh, being a half-monster is bloody awful.

Anyhow, that explains why people looked at me gratefully. Too bad, this attitude of me being some sort of hero won't last long, up until lunch if I'm lucky.

Math is a nightmare because Andy just won't shut his mouth for one minute, even after both the teacher and I tell him to shut up, although the teacher told him off way nicer.

"I know, I know. And I'm really glad your brother is okay," Lies. "But we need to focus. You don't want to make a bad impression." I say that last part with a hint of a judging look and it keeps him quiet for a while, but by the end of the period, my ears feel like they're going to explode.

When he waves goodbye and walks off, I suddenly remember me in the 5th grade, presenting my science project with almost the same energy and will to live as Andy. As I walk to the next class, I ponder over what-ifs and could-have-been. If the curse never happened, if we didn't suffer after-effects and more and more until I almost walk right past my classroom. Whatever, maybe I would be a different person, maybe not. But right now isn't the time for moral dilemmas, I have classes to ace and Andies to avoid.


	4. Chapter 3

When I got home from school, my mom came up to greet me.

"Your father is still at the office. I guess after working from home all these years, he enjoys having others around him. How he keeps human is a mystery, though."

I smile, all of us know the struggle of fitting in with people. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a ham sandwich.

"Max!" my mom chides, "What have I told you about eating meat, it brings out your werewolf"

"You are one to talk." I retort, pointing at the fangs she grew when she scolded me.

She just rolls her eyes and makes me promise I won't eat meat at school. And she's right, my teeth and nails got sharper when I ate the sandwich, but it wasn't that big of a deal since I kinda liked it that way. Being a werewolf didn't make me a freak, it made me unique and special. Besides, my family always told me that monsters are lonely because everyone's scared of them, and to that I say: So what? They are already scared of me, no matter what I do. So why not frighten them?

But then I thought of Andy, how happy he is to see me, how he always tells me about his life and family, even if it's super boring. Andy, a stereotypical happy kid and me, a literal lone wolf. Total opposites. Yin and yang, if we did become friends. But that would throw off my whole lone wolf vibe. And I don't need friends anyway. This wolf was rejected by the pack, and the pack was rejected by him.

I was so lost in thought, I almost howled. But just then, Fay walked in and covered my mouth, so I bit her hand.

"Dude, chill! You could've howled and exposed us."

"The world wouldn't end if we were ourselves once in a while. The worst thing people would think is that we got a large dog, big deal."

"Actually, it is a big deal, fur brain." Ugh, why was Fay so annoying?

"Fur brain? You went _there_?!"

She just smirked. "Oh, yeah, I went there."

"Dead girl!"

"Weredork!"

"Toilet paper!"

"Mutt!"

Just then mom walked in.

"Excuse me?", she half shouted over our chaos, "Excuse me, would my lovely children please explain to me why they are screaming like banshees? I don't recall having a ghost in the family, only a mummy and a werewolf."

"It's because he's being an idiot," Fay pointed at me.

"Me? An idiot? That word isn't even in my vocabulary. You were the one who said I had fur for brains."

Mom just looked disapproving at us. "I don't care who started it, because I'm going to finish it." Then she sent us to our rooms.

Why was everyone so tense? Okay, well, actually I do know the answer is because we have reintegrated into society, but this is truly ridiculous. If only someone would listen to me, to what I'm feeling. Wait…

**The Next Day**

"And they didn't let you explain that your sister had started it?"

"No, for the last time Andy, I didn't even get to talk."

"That's really hard. But you said your sister graduated last year. Shouldn't she be going to college or finding her own house?"

"School's not really her thing, but uh-"

_***RING***_

Saved by the bell. The reason I didn't know how to answer is because Fay didn't graduate last year. She tried to do homeschooling, but only got halfway through year 12 before quitting. Fay saw an add recently and figures she could become a physical therapist assistant and worked her way up from there. As dad jokes, Fay does know what it's like to have bones so old they feel dead. His jokes are never that funny. Of course, it's hard to explain all this to Andy. The lies I already had to tell just so I could fill him in on what happened yesterday.

Andy and I could never be friends. But maybe, just maybe, we can talk and hang out a little. That is, if he doesn't bore me to death with his stupid stories, as if his life is hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day of boring school work and Andy talking my ear off. But, well, it's strange. Because I'm realizing something I never realized before. And that something is that… well, it's difficult to explain these forbidden emotions tumbling inside of me. All these feelings that shouldn't be there. But I'll try to describe it. Basically, I think I want to be more than just acquaintances with Andy.

Alright, alright. I know I said Andy and I could possibly hang out, but never be friends. I know I promised myself I wasn't going to ever care about anyone but my family and myself. I know that I put up these walls for a reason, but dammit, Andy has never meant any harm.

I need to constantly remind myself that if he found out what I really was, he would never want to even be with-in a mile radius of me, forget actually talking to me. I need to remember these things because it's the only thing keeping me from throwing myself at him. They're the dam that is keeping my desperation inside. The waters have risen so high because of my insecurities and loneliness. And now, I'll have to pay the price. As if high school wasn't bad enough.

All the while, Andy just tells me about his life, his hopes and dreams, what he feels is right and wrong. He's worming his way into my heart like a parasite, and all I can do is sit by and watch it happen because, strangely, deep down, I want it to happen. I want to be by his side, want to listen to his stories and wishes. I want him to want me, not just the act that I put up, but want the real me. I want all these things. No, not want, need! I need the one and only Andrew to be my… my friend. I would get down on my knees and beg the universe for it, but I know it will never happen. I need to just move on, heal, forget him. Erase any sign of him from my life, because if I don't, the consequences would be too much to bear.

The hardest part about all this will be cutting Andy out, forever.


End file.
